Iron Man/Costumes
*CHASE Costume |costume information = Drop, In-game Store (Limited Time) |cover = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 40.jpg|cvpx = 100px|first appearance = Tales of Suspense #40 (April 1963) |costume history = Gray goes gold when Tony Stark gives his armor a new look, just in time to face a prehistoric powerhouse! Iron Man vs. his first super-powered opponent!}} Costumes ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |cover = Ironmancomic.jpg|cvpx = 100px|first appearance = Iron Man #1 (May 1968) |costume history = Tony Stark's Mk. V armor was a refinement of the classic "red-and-gold" armor and is perhaps the best known version of it.}} ---- ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |cover = Iron Man Vol 1 200.jpg|cvpx = 100px|first appearance = Iron Man #200 (Nov. 1985) |costume history = Though it was originally built to be James Rhodes' suit of armor and a proof of concept altogether, Tony Stark ended up donning the Silver Centurion armor in his battle against Obadiah Stane. After Stane's defeat, Tony used the Silver Centurion armor until its destruction near the conclusion of the "Armor Wars" storyline.}} ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |cover = Iron Man Vol 5 1.jpg|cvpx = 100px|first appearance = Iron Man Vol 5 #1 (January 2013) |costume history = First appearing in Marvel NOWI's Iron Man #1, Tony Stark's new armor is made up of newly developed smart metals that can transform and adapt in real-time to an exo-skeleton form.}} ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |cover = Tales of Suspense 39.jpg|cvpx = 100px|first appearance = Tales of Suspense #39 (March 1963) |costume history = Alter being kidnapped in Vietnam, Tony Stark was forced to develop weapons for his captors in order to receive surgery for the shrapnel that was approaching his heart. At the cost of his assistant Yinsen's life, Tony was able to use the Mk I to escape and defeat Wong-Chu in one on one combat. (sic)}} ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |cover = Iron man ver3 xlg.jpg|cvpx = 100px|first appearance = Iron Man (May 2008) |costume history = After Tony Stark's escape from captivity, he constructed a highly advanced and upgraded version of the Iron Man armor, complete with repulsor tech flight control and Stark's personal AI, JARVIS. }} ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe|cover = Iron man ver3 xlg.jpg|cvpx = 100px|first appearance = Iron Man (May 2008) |costume history = The Iron Man Mark III armor was built with a freeze resistant gold-titanium alloy, upgraded power supply, and "hot rod red" paint job. It was this armor that Tony used to hunt down those who had stolen his tech and to battle Obadiah Stane's own suit of armor.}} ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe|cover = Iron man two.jpg|cvpx = 100px|first appearance = Iron Man 2 (May 2010) |costume history = After the Mark III was badly damaged during the battle with Obadiah Stane, Tony Stark built an upgraded version of the armor featuring a more sleekdesign, but similar color scheme and weapon systems.}} ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe|cover = Iron man two.jpg|cvpx = 100px|first appearance = Iron Man 2 (May 2010) |costume = The Mark V was designed as a portable, lightweight version of the Iron Man armor that could be contained in a suitcase-like form. It was this armor that Tony Stark used to defeat Ivan Vanko in their first encounter, and it has since resided in his Hall of Armor.}} ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe|cover = Iron man two.jpg|cvpx = 100px|first appearance = Iron Man 2 (May 2010) |costume history = After Tony Stark's previous suits sustained heavy damage, he sought to build a new, upgraded suit. The Mark VI was used during the battle with Hammer's drones and Ivan Vanko as well as as the battle with Thor.}} ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |cover = Avengers-movie-poster-1.jpg|cvpx = 100px|first appearance = Marvel's The Avengers (May 2012) |costume history = In Marvel's The Avengers, Tony Stark threatens Loki with the power of the Avengers, leading Loki to throw Tony from Stark Tower. It is the Mark VII that saves Tony, deployed by JARVIS with a unique rocket-like delivery system.}} ---- ---- (PC) 100 (Console) |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |first appearance = Marvel's Iron Man 3 (May 2013)|cover = Iron-man-3-international-poster.jpg|cvpx = 100px |costume history = One of many new armors featured in Iron Man 3, the Sub-Orbital Armor nicknamed "Starboost" by Tony Stark features a sleek white and gold paint job, solar reflective visor, and large repulsor jets designed for space travel.}} ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe|first appearance = Marvel's Iron Man 3 (May 2013)|cover = Iron-man-3-international-poster.jpg|cvpx = 100px |costume history = One of the many new armors featured in Iron Man 3, the Artillery-level RT Armor nicknamed "Heartbreaker" by Tony Stark features a massive Repulsor Technology unit on its chest. This RT unit is designed specifically for delivering large-scale Unibeam attacks, though the suit is fully outfitted for all forms of combat.}} ---- (PC) 100 (Console) |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe|first appearance = Marvel's Iron Man 3 (May 2013)|cover = Iron-man-3-international-poster.jpg|cvpx = 100px |costume history = One of the many new armors featured in Iron Man 3, the Hyper Velocity Armor nicknamed "Shotgun" by Tony Stark features enhanced thrusters and a visor shield for supersonic travel with a shiny silver paint job.}} ---- ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |first appearance = Marvel's Iron Man 3 (May 2013)|cover = Iron_Man_Vol_4_12.jpg|cvpx = 100px |costume history = Though it was originally designed to go toe-to-toe with a frenzied Hulk, Tony Stark and the New Avengers were forced to battle this modern version of the Hulkbuster armor when a terrorist reprogrammed it to rampage through New York's Times Square.}} ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |first appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy #1 (May 2013)|cover = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 1.jpg|cvpx = 100px |costume history = After meeting the Guardians of the Galaxy during a battle with Thanos - Tony Stark created this new armor (also known as the Mk III Space Armor) to travel off-world. Using this armor, Tony traveled with the Guardians for a time, battling Star-Lord's father J-Son and others before returning to Earth.}} ---- |costume information = Drop from Future Fortune Card |first appearance = This costume is a Marvel Heroes exclusive color variant.|cover = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 1.jpg|cvpx = 100px |costume history = This is a Marvel Heroes Pro Pack color variant of the red Iron Man Mk III Space Armor. Tony created this armor after battling alongside the Guardians of the Galaxy against Thanos. With off-world capabilities, his new armor allowed Tony to travel with the Guardians and share in their adventures for a time, before returning to Earth.}} ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |cover = Avengers-age-of-ultron.jpg|cvpx = 100px|first appearance = Avengers: Age of Ultron (May 2015) |costume history = In Avengers: Age of Ultron, the world finds itself under siege by the nefarious Ultron. Since the Avengers' last encounter on the Helicarrier proved disastrous, a new precautionary measure has been built: the Hulkbuster.}} ---- ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |cover = Civil War Final Poster.jpg|cvpx = 100px|first appearance = Captain America: Civil War (May 2016) |costume history = }} ---- (PC) 100 (Console) |costume information = Drop from Spider-Man Homecoming Fortune Card (PC) drop from Spider-Man Loot Box (Console) |cover = Spider-Man Homecoming poster 004.jpg |cvpx = 100px |first appearance = Spider-Man: Homecoming (Jun. 2017) |costume history = }} Heroes Roster Category:Iron Man Category:Costumes